villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Ryan (Instapsycho)
Kelly Ryan (Makenzie Vega) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Instapsycho (alternately titled, InstaFame; airdate February 6, 2020). She is the best friend of Maddie Reynolds (the film's main protagonist). Kelly is quickly shown to be obsessed with social media, often posting regularly on Instagram, which she was doing early in the film when Danny, the boyfriend of Destiny (Kelly's foster mother), walked in on Kelly while she was posing in her bra. The film indicated that Danny often made advances towards Kelly, and after returning home from having dinner with Ava White (Kelly and Maddie's best friend) at the Reynolds house, Danny attempted to apologize to Kelly for walking in on her. Kelly walked into the bathroom and took a collection of pills, after which she crushed them and laced a bottle of beer with the medication before giving it to Danny, who drank the concoction and succumbed to Kelly's sinister handiwork. Kelly also had a perceived social media rival in the form of Sasha Curtis, though she had Maddie and Ava in her corner helping her take down Sasha. However, after their latest act gets both Maddie and Kelly grounded, the latter decided to plan a stunt to outdo Sasha: a cliff walk. Despite Maddie's trepidation, Kelly went through with the plan by having Ana do the walk, with Kelly holding her. Ava later began to slip and fall, with Kelly's efforts to hang on to her failing, resulting in Ava falling over. The girls found Ava later that evening--dead, after which Kelly turned down Maddie's plea to call for help, adding that she would be in trouble with the police, after which she advised Maddie to help her cover up Ava's death. The following day at school saw Kelly scold Maddie for talking her boyfriend, Kurt, and afterwards, Maddie watched as Sasha was being interrogated and later arrested for Ava's murder, and learned that Kelly placed her muddy shoes in Sasha's locker to frame her. This led to Maddie confronting Kelly regarding her actions, only for the evil Kelly to ominously warn Maddie to stand by her rather than against her, while cryptically mentioning Danny as part of her warning. Kelly posted a video message lambasting Sasha for killing Ava, and afterwards, she spoke to Maddie about their cover-up; while unaware that she was actually talking via text to Gwen Reynolds, Maddie's mother. Part of their conversation had Kelly asking "Maddie" about hooking up with their teacher, Mr. Davenport, after which the deranged villainess snuck into Maddie's bedroom and took her underwear--which she placed in Davenport's desk. On the following day, Gwen picked up Kelly and later asked her about the cliff walk during the drive to her house, with Kelly showing Gwen a video of what occurred before she knocked out Gwen and locked her in the closet. The villainess later received a video message from Maddie and Sasha; a warning that they had video of Ava's death and arranged a meeting at the site that Ava's body was found. Kelly was ordered to place her phone down, only to toss hers and Sasha's in the water. Both Sasha and Maddie offered to go to their principal and state that what happened was a prank gone wrong, only for Kelly to refuse and confess to killing Danny and setting up Maddie, adding that she did the latter because Maddie and Gwen were too perfect and she wanted to Maddie to feel what misery was like, while claiming that she didn't mean to kill Danny. Regarding Ava, Kelly claimed that she couldn't hold on to her, and that she let her go because she thought she would catch herself. At that moment, Maddie called Kurt, who was revealed to be recording everything on Sasha's feed, leading to the villainess attacking Maddie. Gwen, who escaped from her capture, arrived at the scene and attempted to get through to Kelly by stating that she and Maddie loved her and that there were people who could love her and care for her. A tearful Kelly hugged Gwen and stated that she wished she had a mother like her, and afterwards, Gwen was handcuffed and arrested. Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested